ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 023
"Twilight's Swan Song" is the 23rd episode of the series and 70th overall. The duel between Flash and Cold ends and the tournament continues with Twilight dueling against Adagio. Who will win? Featured Duels Flash Sentry vs. Cold Steel The duel continues from the last episode. Turn 11: Flash Since "Chaos Command Dragon" was Xyz Summoned, its effect activates, returning all monsters Cold controls to the bottom of his Deck, but due to the effect of "Frozen Heart Dragon", it is unaffected by monster effects. He then finds and activates the Action Card "Frostbite" to reduce the ATK of "Frozen Heart Dragon" by 1000 ("Frozen Heart Dragon": 3000 → 2000/2500). "Chaos Command Dragon" attacks "Frozen Heart Dragon", but Cold activates the effect of the "Frozen Heart Shield Bearer" in his hand, discarding it to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Turn 12: Cold Cold draws. He then activates "Icicle Crash" to banish "Frozen Heart Lord of the Javelin", "Frozen Heart Enchantress" and "Frozen Heart Shield Bearer" from his Graveyard and add "Frozen Heart Knight", "Eternal Ice Ritual" and "Eternal Ice Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. He then Normal Summons "Frozen Heart Knight" (1700/1500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Eternal Ice Ritual" to Tribute "Frozen Heart Dragon" and "Frozen Heart Knight" in order to Ritual Summon "Eternal Ice Dragon" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to pay half his Life Points (Cold 2050 → 1025) and negate the effects of all monsters Flash controls and reduce their ATKs to 0 ("Chaos Command Dragon": 3000 → 0/2500; "Magna Fighter Gladio": 2100 → 0/2200). "Eternal Ice Dragon" attacks and destroys "Chaos Command Dragon" (Flash 1700 → 0). Twilight Sparkle vs. Adagio Dazzle The duel is set on "Oceanic Opera House". Turn 1: Twilight Twilight dtaws. She then Normal Summons "Defender, the Magical Knight" (1600/2000) in Defense Position. Since "Defender, the Magical Knight" was Summoned, its effect places a Spell Counter on itself. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Adagio Adagio draws. She then activates "Unified Stage". Now once per turn, she can Special Summon one Level 5 or higher monster from her hand by banishing a number of monsters from her field or Deck equal to the number of Tributes. She then uses the effect of "Unified Stage" to banish "Alluring Siren" from her Deck and Special Summon "Alluring Pop Idol" (2300/1200) in Attack Position. "Alluring Pop Idol" attacks "Twilight Unicorn", but Twilight activates the effect of "Defender, the Magical Knight" to remove a Spell Counter and negate her monster's destruction. She then Sets a card. Turn 3: Twilight Twilight draws. She then activates her face-down "Mystic Curse" to destroy "Unified Stage" and inflict 500 damage to Adagio (Adagio 4000 → 3500). She then Normal Summons "Aqua Charmer" (500/800) in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 4 "Defender, the Magical Knight" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Aqua Charmer" in order to Synchro Summon "Tempest Conjurer" (2200/1400) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to look at the top three cards of her Deck. If she finds any Spell Cards, then she can send them to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Tempest Conjurer" by 300 for each one sent. The remaining cards will be returned to the bottom of her Deck. She finds two ("Tempest Conjurer": 2200 → 2800/1400). "Tempest Conjurer" attacks "Alluring Pop Idol", but Adagio finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle" to negate her monster's destruction and halve the Battle Damage (Adagio 3000 → 2750). She then Sets a card. Turn 4: Adagio Adagio draws. She then activates "Corrupted Melody" to send "Alluring Siren" from her Deck to the Graveyard and add "Dark Melody Ritual" and "Dark Siren" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Dark Melody Ritual" to Tribute "Alluring Pop Idol" and "Alluring Vocalist" in order to Ritual Summon "Dark Siren" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to equip itself with "Tempest Conjurer", increasing its ATK and DEF by the ATK and DEF of "Cameradile" respectively ("Dark Siren": 1000 → 3200/1000 → 2400). "Dark Siren" attacks Twilight directly, but Twilight activates her face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. She then activates "The Dark Door". Now both players can only attack with one monster. Turn 5: Twilight Twilight draws. She then Normal Summons "Magician's Valkyria" (1600/1800) in Defense Position. Turn 6: Adagio Adagio draws. She then activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Magician's Valkyria" to Attack Position. "Dark Siren" attacks and destroys "Magician's Valkyria" (Twilight 4000 → 2400). Turn 7: Twilight Twilight draws. The duel continues in the next episode.